Managing the reactions for the production of medium and high molecular weight long chain aliphatic nylons has been found to be challenging for a number of reasons. And even in those instances when the challenging conditions to produce such products can be managed, being able to duplicate such reaction conditions to the fine degree necessary to repeatedly produce the same products can add additional challenges. And even when done with relatively small samples, scale up to commercial production adds yet another later of complication and challenge to such production.
The embodiments described herein address these challenges.